The Forsaken
by Zexus
Summary: "I don't know what I am doing anymore. This Focus...No! this curse...It is turning me in to something that I do not want to become. A monster." HxL eventually...
1. Prologue

The Forsaken

Prologue

**A/N Helllloooo readers. Sorry i have been gone. I blame it on the the springtime of youth. Wait it is summer so it must be the summer of youth. Anyways here is a prologue to my new story. It has been sitting on my desk for days now so i finally decided that enough is enough. So I typed it out and published it. Heads up. my grammar and spelling maybe bad since i do not have a beta so i guess you have to deal with my terrible Engrish. Anyways enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I will only put this up once. I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. If I did do you think i would be writing this?

A young Hope Estheim stands resolute at the base of the crystallized Cocoon looking towards the plains of Gran Pulse. He told everyone that he had gone to search for his father but as he look back towards them, who are now dots on the landscape, his expression becomes sullen. Hope lied; he was not going to look for his father he was leaving to complete his new focus. The other's I'cie days may be over but his are going to continue, Hope looked down at his left wrist. The old red and black gone brand was replaced by a new one; it was a red eight point star surrounded by black chains. _What the hell is going on?_ He could not ask the others because they did not seem to have this new brand type. Hope had even went to go check to make sure; he saw that Sazh's chest was brand absent as well as, Snow's forearm. Lightning's identification was harder since it was concealed but Hope saw her unzip her vest and look at herself then let out a relieve sigh. Hope was sad that his was alone but more relieved that the others were safe from this new doom, though that did little to strengthen his resolve. He did not know what his focus was and he was alone in the endeavor, which scared him. Hope was afraid of what his focus was, that he was alone, that he could become a C'ieth or get eaten by a monster, but most of all, that he would never see his friends again.

Hope clenched his right fist and punched himself in the face. The force that he put behind it knocked him to the ground with a thud; he laid there on the floor looking at Cocoon. The sunlight reflected off the surface of the giant crystal. The side of his face throbbed giving off a dull pain but he quickly casted a cure over himself to make the pain go away, as well as make sure he did not have a black eye in the morning. As he looked towards the sky he got flashbacks of his previous adventure with all his L'cie friends. _I, We, fought against fal'cies and won…yet Fang and Vanille are crystalized…mom is dead…Cocoon is well a giant crystal…now I got this, a new brand and a new focus. _An air of depression surrounded Hope but there was a light of determination that was getting bigger and bigger. He then jumped to his feet and looked towards the wilds of Gran Pulse; he no longer gave off a depressing aura, instead, I gave off fierce determination. _I, Lightning, Snow, Sazh and everyone else has lost so much and I will make sure no one has to lose anything else. _Reaching behind him, Hope took out his Airwing examining all the dents and scratches on it. Next Hope readied himself to throw it but instead of sending the boomerang in front of him Hope threw it at the crystal base.

_Thud_

The Airway lodged itself in a crystal and broke into two pieces; one part stuck in the pillar the other falling to the floor. _I guess won't be needing that anymore. _The next thing that happened was that a light shot out of the crystal Cocoon racing across the sky. _Hmm…might as well follow that._ Hope set out, with hands in his pockets, into the once known hell. He then took a final look back to where his ex-L'cie friends once were.

"I'll see you later guys."

* * *

"Hope?"

Lightning looked around for the silver hair boy, but he was gone; she panicked for a moment but realized that he left to go find his father. However she could not shake the feeling that he was in deep trouble but she shrugged it off for later because Serah was tugging on her arm. Lightning looked down to her sister and gave her a smile. Everything was finally over and they could get started on picking up the pieces of their former life. There was a twinge of sadness because so many where lost in their ordeal, Hope's mother, Fang, Vanille, tons of soldiers and civilians and Cocoon. On top of those losses they had to also rebuild civilization of Gran Pulse, which to most people it still remains as hell. There was so much lost and so much to do it seemed impossible to get back to their once "normal" life, but they had to try; they had to move forward. Serah was looking at Lightning with concerned eyes; she could see the emotions that flashed through her eyes.

"It's all over Serah. Everything will be fine and I will make damn sure it stays that way."

Serah just gave her a stern look.

"Just make sure you don't burden yourself more than need be. You already saved the world once."

Lightning was about to retaliate but was interrupted by a shout. The whole group turned their head to the direction of the voice and saw a well dress middle age man. Snow and Lightning recognized him instantly; it was Bartholomew Estheim, Hope's father. Lightning was half expecting for her silver hair companion to come out from behind the man but the searching face of Bartholomew made her push off Serah and run straight to him. She was on him in a flash, grabbed him by the collar all the while giving him a cold glare.

"Where's Hope?" Lightning snarled out.

"I-I-I don't know. Your c-c-chok-"

Lightning tightened her grip on the man, knowingly that she was choking him, but that was when the 'hero' came to save the day. Snow also recognized Bartholomew instantly and waited for the silver boy to run out from behind him and go to Lightning, however it was Lightning rushing and choking the man that startled him. The next few words coming out of their mouths is what made him intervene. The tall blond went to the two and separated them from each other, earning him a glare from the soldier and the rasping from the man in question.

"Calm down sis, choking the man won't answer your questions."

_Tch. _"It helps though."

Both then turned and focused on Bartholomew who was inching himself away from Lightning, which caused Lightning to give off a huff and a look of victory. Snow just went to comfort the man, because he sympathized with the man, Lightning may be a woman but she has one hell of a grip.

"Are you okay ?"

"Yes, I'll be just fine."

Lightning clicked her tongue and eyed the both of them, bout to ask the question that was on all their minds.

"Now that you are fine, tell me where Hope is?"

"I thought he was still with you."

"No he left to go find you." answered Snow.

"Then where is my son…"

Lightning and Snow looked at each other and feared for the worse. Lightning hardened glare was gone and her face was lined with worry. Serah noticed this emotional change in her sister and wondered who this Hope was. She went up to her fiancé and tugged him away from the group.

"What's going on? Who's Hope?"

Snow looked at her then at Lightning who was glaring at him while Bartholomew talked on his phone. Then he turned back to Serah and shrugged.

"Hope is well…a 14 year old boy who became a L'cie with me and Sis. Now he is missing."

Snow looked dejected at the last part. Serah just looked between him and her sister who was annoyingly tapping her foot; she looked worried and impatient. Worry was an emotion that she has not seen on Lightning in a long time. _This boy must be special to be able to bring out Claire's emotions. _Bartholomew gave off a defeated sigh and spoke.

"The Calvary has no idea where he is."

"Alright since no one seems to know where Hope is at, we just have to look for him right sis?"

Lightning shot Snow a glare no doubt to retort on him calling her sis, but then her expression turned serious.

"Snow you take Serah and search for him over at the evacuation ships, Sazh and his boy as well. Me and Mr. Esthiem will look for him near the base of the crystal; just in case he wandered off."

Everyone broke off. Lightning headed straight for the base of Cocoon not wanting to converse with the business man because of the guilt. She felt guilt from not being able to protect his son who he entrusted to her, as well as, breaking the promise to Hope to keep the boy safe. _Don't think like that Lightning, Hope is just missing not dead. You can still find him._ Lightning tried to reassure herself but all the worst case scenarios kept on crossing her mind. To make matters worse the man behind her started taking.

"I thought you people were going to keep him safe?"

"…"

"I should have never let him left with you if this was going to happen."

"…"

"I blame this situation on your incompetence ."

Lightning then quickly turned around and punch Bartholomew in the face causing him to fall to the floor with a broken nose. She was giving him the fiercest glare in her arsenal while he laid on the ground clutching his bloody nose.

"Shut it! If it wasn't for me Hope would be dead and it's not my fault that your idiot son wandered off."

Bartholomew just glared at her as blood dripped off his chin. Lightning meant everything she said, she cares for the boy but wandering off without telling anyone makes him an idiot. _I thought I taught him better than that. _Bartholomew was now on his feet complaining about how there was blood all over his suit the only response he got from the pink haired soldier was an annoyed eye. _Hope when I find you I am going to put you through hell for doing this. _Getting back to the matter at hand, Lightning started for the base of the crystallized Cocoon. After a few steps she notice that no one was following her, which made her turn around and look Bartholomew dead in the eye.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. I am just going to go look for my 'idiot' son elsewhere."

"Fine."

Repeating what Lightning said about Hope stung a bit but finding him took priority and now that the person slowing her down was gone Lightning quickly went to the base of the crystal orb. Arriving there showed no evidence that Hope was there immediately but as she started to look around she found part of a boomerang, Hope's boomerang. Just as she was about to investigate some more, the rest of the group showed up. Snow and Sazh saw what she was holding and rushed towards her.

"Sis is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is."

Snow turned away from and covered his eyes; Serah immediately went to him to console. On the other hand Sazh looked like he could not believe the sight in front of him, neither could Lightning. The old man was the first to say what was on all their minds.

"We finally managed to be released from being L'cie, we lost Fang and Vanille in the process, and now Hope has gone missing with a broken boomerang left behind. This does not feel like the happy ending that we wanted."

Lightning thought,_ Happy ending huh? In the beginning my one and only happy ending would just getting Serah back, but this past couple of days has changed that. The only way I can have a happy ending is if Fang, Vanille, and Hope are here to share it. _She would not admit it to herself but the adventure they all had has changed her, for the better. Now some of the people that helped here change are gone and they need her help. She then switched back into 'soldier' mode to get things moving.

"A broken boomerang means nothing. There is no evidence of a fight around here so that must mean that Hope must have voluntarily left."

Snow then turned towards.

"Why would he just leave? And from the looks of it there are no tracks anywhere; how can you explain that?"

Lightning just shot him a glare.

"Snow, people just don't just disappear he must be somewhere and he probably needs our help."

"Yea big guy, soldier girl is right. We just got to keep looking."

Lightning nodded in agreement but soon after everyone fell silent. No one knew where to start, had no idea why and where Hope ran off to. _What if he was taken by a monster and is lying dead somewhere? _The image of a dead Hope flashed before her eyes. His eyes dull, his pale face as white as paper, his clothes torn and blood soaked, and his hair a silver crimson like mess. _No! I cannot. Will not. Think like this, he is out there somewhere. _The sun was setting and stars where appearing in the sky. The group turned their heads to see the coming of night to their new home. However, instead of being filled with emotions of joy and relief the darkness enshrouding them came with sadness, guilt, and anxiety.

'Where are you Hope?'

**A/N Kind of has the Final Fantasy XIII-2 beginning when Lightning goes missing huh? Well hoped you enjoyed it because I sure didn't. I mean did. Chapter 1 will be up soon after I confess to the girl who haunts my dreams, which will be within the next two days or so...Wish me luck. Review if you may I like reading comments I makes me all warm inside, even the bad ones.**

**Extra. For my readers: Hope's Afterstory**

**Sorry it is taking so long it just that I been busy but i assure you sexy time is on the way. So try to keep yourselves dry until then. If you know what I mean *wink* *wink***


	2. Revelations

**A/N Sorry it took so long. Kind of busy doing some stuff. Well here is Chapter one: Revelations. I think you might like it. I created a whole new plot soo...yea. ****Read and Review.**

Chapter 1

Revelations

5 years later…

A tattered clothed figure traveled along the plains of Gran Pulse; their entire body was covered in blood and filth stained bandages. The only clothing they possessed was torn undersized shorts held together by the little fabric the shorts had left and a shredded cloak which only covered half of their face and upper body. The light on the plains started to brighten shrouding half of the figure in the morning light. The sun was starting to rise on the horizon of Pulse; the view was so captivating yet infamous. This did not seem to bother strange for they keep on walking at the same pace. As the sun rose more of the features on the lone figure were revealed. They stood at a height of 5'11" but the most eye catching of their phsyique was their silver hair that reflected the dawn light and their green eyes that seem to shine with a playful innocence.

Hope Estheim.

Over the past four years he finally reached the place he constantly dreamed about, a place where he will fulfill his Focus. Hope stood in front of a massive cave entrance that seemed to be filled with utter darkness even through the sun was starting to rise. As he started to approach the cavern a green light could be seen in the depths of the cave. It was faint but it brought the only light in the darkness. Hope forged ahead after four years of searching nothing could stop him not even his own doubt; he wanted to end this so he could be with everyone once again.

He entered the darkness with only the green light to guide him. As Hope traveled deeper in the cave the light got brighter and brighter; blindly bright in which he tripped over rock and stumbled onto his hands and knees. _I'm so glad no one saw that. _

"I saw that kid." Echoed a voice.

Hope head instantly shot up at the sound of another presence. What he saw was a room filled with shining green crystals; no the entire room was made of green crystals. The crystal covered the ground and the ceiling forming pillars and giant crystal stalagmites. However what he really focused in on was where the voice came from. In the center of the room there was a person bound by ghastly black chains. The person wore crimson armor much like that of a knight, the most distinguishing of his armor was their ram headed pauldrons. Hope then raised his gaze to the figures face. They had shoulder length shaggy brown hair, and rams horns jutting out from the side of his head. Their facial features seem to be that of a man, with a stern face and piercing red eyes. However what stood out more than his blood colored eyes was the brand that covered his left eye; it was that of a gear. The sight of the brand made Hope shudder, it gave off an aura that was similar to his.

Hope became to study him more but then their eyes interlocked and within those eyes he saw battlefields stricken with dead bodies, burning cities, and a powerful being bringing chaos over it all. The vision took him back and his body and mind was telling him to turn back before it was too late, but his heart; what he felt pushed him to speak.

"Can you tell me what my focus is?"

The man huffed.

"Is it not polite to state your name before asking a question?"

Hope then felt a slight embarrassment at the statement but the matter of reality brought back his composure.

"My name is Hope Estheim. Can you tell me something about my Focus?"

"I am Aries, the being of Greed, the 6th Forsaken." Aries then smiled. "I cannot tell you what your focus is because it is something you have to find on your own."

Hope then became dejected.

"However I can give you clues to what you must do."

Hope's momentary depression vanished and he took on an expression of an eager child waiting for a present. _At least something to help, because I don't have much time. _Hope then clutched his bandaged left arm tightly and looked up to hear more. Aries just smiled at him as if he knew everything about Hope, even his future.

"But I will only tell you if you manage to defeat me."

_Great. _Hope thought as he was started to position himself in a fighting stance, but he was interrupted by his left side emitting a faint red glow. He looked at his arm with a confused expression but his head snapped up to a bright green light coming from Aries.

The black chains binding the man shattered into black dust, and then it began swirling around Aries and disappeared into his body. This just seemed to make the green light glow brighter causing Hope to look away. Then all of a saddened the blinding light vanished and Aries stood where he was previously bound. In his empty hands materialized a pair of morning stars and now that he stood he seemed to be roughly 7 feet tall. Aries flashed a quick smile and before Hope knew it the armor clad man was in front of him, the fierce spiked weapons aimed directly at his head. He quickly casted an Aerora at his feet launching him in the air, barely dodging Aries' attack. The morning stars crashed into the ground where Hope stood causing the whole cavern to shudder from the impact. Hope managed to land a good distance away but he was not out of harm's way. From Aries previous earthquake the pillars of the room became unstable causing many of them to crashed to the floor. Hope, luckily, managed to landed under one of the collapsing pillars; there was no time to dodge it so Hope casted Shell over himself to shield himself. The pillar landed with a crash over the silver haired man encasing him in a green crystal pile. The whole room went quiet but was soon broken as Hope made his way through the collapsed pillar. But before he could heal himself his right side connected with something and he went flying across the room and going straight through five, very jagged, crystal pillars. The sixth pillar managed to stop him from going any farther. Hope fumbled to get up because of the pain of his broken bones and somewhere through all that he lost his cloak and part of his bandages where torn and coming off. Aries stood off on the other side of the cavern looking at Hope with expectation, as if he was waiting for Hope to make a move. He then quickly casted a Curaga to fix his broken body, however, the pain of broken bones remained and cause Hope to wince as he stepped forward.

"You are weak", spoke Aries.

Hope turned his head towards the armored man, giving him a menacing glare; Aries just returned the look with a smirk, which only caused Hope to become more enraged. Some of the bandages on his left side started to slip off. This shocked Hope out of his anger and he quickly brought his right hand up to stop them for slipping off. Aries gave him a questioning look but before the man could dwell any more Hope spoke up.

"You just caught me by surprise."

He said this with a small smile which Aries returned as he started rushing towards Hope with his weapons held to his side. This time Hope concentrated and let loose a torrent of magic; first a Wateraga flowed by a Thundaga and then lastly a Blizzaga. The impact of spells cause a green crystal smoke cloud, which Aries emerged from, unscathed. Aries then jumped up into the air and position his morning stars over his head aimed directly for Hope. The shocked l'cie managed to sidestep and dodge the attack; however, the impact of Aries' weapons on the ground caused a shockwave that sent him tumbling. Before Hope could get up him was forcefully raised in the air by a hand on his throat. Hope's bandages fell to the floor and Aries went wide eye as Hope dangled helplessly in the air grasping the hand that was gripping his neck.

"You have to embrace your other half. That is when you could truly match me."

Hope eyes locked on to Aries face, ready to retort, but the sight of the man stunned him. He got a good look at him and saw that his skin was paper white with green crystals coming out of his skin, some even broke through his armor; even his eyes changed colors, the white of his eyes turned pure black and his irises turned green like the crystals coming out of his body.

"You're a C'ieth."

Aries smiled, "It is not that simple Hope, and you know it."

The man pointed to Hope's left side where the bandages used to be; revealing what he was trying to hide. Hope's entire left side was opaque white with small red crystals located in clusters around the white skin. The C'ieth like skin looked like it was spreading itself along his body, forming tendrils that looked like they were trying to engulf his entire being. Half his body was no longer human; even Hope's left hand formed itself into a menacing claw, which was made by the red crystals jutting itself from his hand.

"…No, I won't resort to that."

Aries then threw him, but unlike last time where he crash landed, Hope twisted in midair and landed on the ground.

"You must Hope, in order to complete your Focus and to see your friends again you need that power."

Hope clutched his clawed hand, feeling the skin and crystal that was now a part of him.

"Why are you helping me?"

Aries gave Hope a determined look. "Because where I failed; you can succeed."

"What?"

He did not answer, and position himself in an attack formation; his side facing Hope and his morning stars held in front of him. Aries started to emit a green light causing a heavy pressure flowed throughout the room.

"I am putting my all into this last attack. I suggest you do the same"

Hope felt uneasy put he had to win.

"Alright." Hope closed his eyes and thought.

_Okay, you can do this Hope. You didn't wander around for five years to have it all end here. Concentrate. Put all your power into you left arm._

Hope's red crystals started to shine causing a red light shine from his left side. When he opened his eyes he saw Aries give him an approving smile and Hope was a little happy. However the air became tense and without notice the inevitable came; they charged at each other. Aries ran with his weapons at his sides and Hope rushed with his normal hand in front and his claw at his side. As they started to close in they leapt simultaneously. Aries with his morning stars raised and crackling with energy and Hope with his claw, radiating a bright light, held back ready to slice. Their magic energies started to collide with each other, and setting off explosions throughout the cave. As the closed in on each other, their eyes interlocked the entire attack, time seem to slow. Aries brought his weapons down and Hope shot his arm forward, then time came back and they collided.

_-Schink-_

They passed each other and the room with silent.

What broke it was the sound of blood gushing out of a body. Aries torso had been ripped open, his armor a shredded mess as his blood fell through the claw marks onto the floor. Hope turned around unharmed to witness the dying man fall into his own pool of blood. Hope quickly ran to his side and started to cast endless Curaga on Aries' dying body. Aries brought up his hand and stopped Hope's meaningless effort.

"…No Hope this is the end of me…"

Hope gave a sad pout. "But…"

"Quiet and Listen!"

His voice rang throughout the room, which started to collapse, crystal stalagmites falling from the ceiling and pillars crashing to the floor. Hope looked around then back at Aries waiting for him to speak.

"There is not much time so I will keep this quick. There are six others like me that you must defeat."

"How do I find them? "

"The same way that you found me."

Hope pouted, clearly annoyed that he had to go wander around Gran Pulse all over again.

"Do not fret some will come find you."

"That is even worse."

"You shall be fine; though I must warn you they will not be as kind as me."

Aries started to cough up blood and Hope panicked and started to cast a Curaga, but motioned him away. The pillar collapsed next to them and Hope saw that the floor was caving in.

"I shall teleport you out of here."

"You can do th- Wait what about you?"

"I will stay here."

"No! You helped me; I can't let you die here."

Aries started to cast his magic and Hope was enveloped in a green light. Hope was about to retort again but saw that Aries' brand was vanishing and he was turning into crystal.

"You have released me from my curse. I thank you Hope."

"Wait!" said Hope as he reached his hand out.

"Goodbye and good luck."

The magic was complete and Hope was teleported. The next thing Hope saw was the place he was four years ago. The crystal Cocoon shining as the sunset overlooked the plains. Hope sighed.

"No, thank you Aries."

**A/N Alright that was good right? I would like some input and I think, No I know i had some spelling errors and grammatical problems. But hey I'm no English major. Chapter 2 will be coming out sometime next week. Also I planned to make this fic a long one so stick with it if you enjoyed reading. Read Review Rant Hate Flame Skim Enjoy.**


	3. Jump

**A/N I'm soooorrrryyyy for taking so long. I sincerely apologize for my absence. A lot of things happened and then I started school... BUT I will find time to write this story, I already have the outline for the next chapter written down and Chapter 4 is already forming in my mind. Again I would like to apologize and i promise that the next chapter will be out soon. So read and enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Jump

The scenery of the crystal Cocoon was the same as it was 5 years ago. The sun reflected off the surface of the crystal, which caused it to give off an array of colors. Simply put it was a beautiful sight, yet it brought back dark memories. The Purge, his mother dying, Orphan, the fall of Cocoon, and Fang and Vanille trapped in a crystal prison. Anger surged in Hope, he wanted to save his trapped friends, but above all he wanted to destroy the object in front of him. A red glow started to rise from his body and he felt a surge of power, as well as, more anger. Hope's anger blinded him and he unknowingly punched the crystal orb's base. The crystal that he hit shattered and then he felt the whole ground shake. Hope panicked. He looked up and saw that Cocoon itself was intact with the exception of the single crystal he shattered.

Hope sighed, "Thank the Maker that could have been bad."

Then a cracking sound ran throughout the land. Hope looked up in surprise to see a crack form along the entire base and the up the pillar. He then closed his eyes and waiting for it to come crashing down, but nothing happened. Hope then slowly stepped away from the crystal keeping his eye on it just in case. Then looking down at himself he noticed that he stop glowing red. _That could have been bad. In addition, make a mental note never punch things that can collapse and I best be leaving now._ However, just as Hope was about to turn away a bullet flew past his face cutting his cheek.

A squad of soldiers appeared fifty feet from his location.

"PSICOM!?"

Hope could recognize the yellow and white armor instantly and being a habit he casted a Water spell in their direction. All it did was stun them, but it gave Hope enough time to get to cover. He ran for cover as bullets chased after him, a sharp pain ran through his thigh. Taking cover behind a close crystal saved him from being full of holes. Hope looked down at his leg and saw that a bullet went straight through his thigh. _Can't heal it here; I can feel that I am almost out of magic._ The bullets stopped and Hope lifted his head to inspect but then shots rang out, which caused him to duck back down. _ I see that nothing changed with PSICOM these past 5 years:_ _Shoot first ask questions later. _The hailstorm continued but then stopped followed by the changing of magazines. _This is my chance. _Hope ran out of cover and brought down a Blizzaga that froze the entire landscape.

"…_bzz…Come in Team 7…bzzzz…Do you copy?...bzz…"_

Hope looked over to the soldier's position and noticed that one of the squad members managed to almost over the Blizzaga. Three fourths of their body was encased in ice leaving only and arm and his head. They reached for their helmet that seemed to have been knocked off by the spell's impact, but it was just out of their reach. It was a young man probably around 20 with short brown hair and brown eyes. As Hope got closer the soldier turn their head in his direction and from where he stood Hope could see a look of horror on their face.

"_…bzz…Anyone there?..."_

The brown hair soldier frantically reached for his helmet but it was frozen solid, when he turned his head to Hope but he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Lightning Farron, still the same as ever, sat at her desk twirling a pencil in her hand and looking out the window scanning Mideel's skyline. Mideel was the first city that was built on Gran Pulse, skyscrapers towered above the ground and the streets where full of people. It was a city that was so grand that it could rival Eden. It was finally completed last year thanks to the hard work of the construction team and a little help from construction technology. They were coming up on the first anniversary since its completion and everyone was preparing for a huge festival. But Lighting could care less, she was busy with all this paperwork because apparently her superiors think that everything is alright and leaves all the monster work to NORA.

**_Snap_**

Lightning snapped her pencil in half. _Why did they leave all the important work to Snow's stupid team? The Guardian Corps are supposed to be protecting people and sitting behind a desk is not a form of protection. _Snow's NORA was now division of the GC that solely handled monsters on the border of the city. Why her superiors acknowledge the idiot was something did not comprehend. Lightning then proceeded to throw away her broken pencil when her arm knocked over a picture, the only picture, on her desk. She picked the frame up and set it upright, but so could not help but frown at it. The picture was taken on her 26th birthday a couple months ago. Lightning was sitting in front with a stern glare, in the back was Snow in his 'hero' pose, Sazh stood next to him with a quizzical expression, and in front of him was his son Dajh, who had a big smile on his face, to the right of Lightning was Serah, who smiling and holding her daughter, Zessica in her arms, who was preoccupied with sucking her thumb. Whenever she looked at the picture she could not but feel like something was missing. _Fang, Vanille, and…Hope. _The previous two were stuck in the center of Cocoon, the latter had vanished completely, and she doubted he would ever come back. Two years ago Bartholmew Esthiem died from a car accident, leaving Hope an orphan, and nothing to comeback to. Lightning could not help but feel dejected whenever she thought of Hope. She promised to protect him and that promise remained unfulfilled. She let out a deep sigh and a heavy depression started to fill the air, but it was interrupted by someone flinging her office door open. Standing there was a short woman with messy blue hair that hid her frantic sky blue eyes.

"Lieutenant! There is trouble on the perimeter."

Lightning raised an eyebrow and could not help but think; _finally something to get out of the office. _Lightning got out from behind her desk and marched out the door, the short blue haired woman stumbling behind her.

"Details, Sergeant Webber."

Sgt. Webber tripped over herself falling to the floor, then got back up as if it was an ordinary thing.

"We lost contact with Team 7, who were patrolling the base of Cocoon."

"…"

Lightning turned into the elevator and pressed the button to get to the garage level.

"They reported that there was a loud cracking sound coming from the area of the base of Cocoon; and upon investigating it they found a suspicious person on the scene."

The elevator hit the garage floor where the Guardian Corps kept all their vehicles; an array of velocycles to the right to the left the sky tanks and in front were the cruiser ship, which they rarely use nowadays. Lightning made her way to the velocycles and position herself on top of one, then turned to Sgt. Webber.

"Get a squad to follow after me; I am going to scout the area beforehand."

"Yes ma' am"

Powering up the velocycle lifted in the air and within half a second she was out of the garage and speeding through the sky. Skyscrapers and other vehicles flash by. Lightning reaches the edge of the city taking in the wild landscape of Gran Pulse. A light shines in her face; Lightning puts her arm to block the light. The crystal Cocoon shone in the distance ahead and noticing the sunset; Lightning pushes down on the acceleration and advances towards the globe in the sky.

* * *

Hope is running, more like fast limping, with no direction in mind. He was quickly losing consciousness because of his loss of blood and lack of sleep. He contemplated using Cure to seal the wound but if he used and sort of magic he would pass out from magic exhaustion. Mind blank Hope knocked into a tree and slumped over; his back against the tree and slowly sinking to the floor. Finally on the brink of blacking out Hope casted a Cure spell over his thigh. The bullet wound slowly shut leaving behind a phantom pain and dried blood.

His eyes heavy Hope heard the sound of a passing velocycle overhead. Eyes shooting open and only his willpower keeping him awake; Hope got up using the tree trunk as support. The velocycle flew past him and relief wash over him. However, it made a sharp turn and starting heading in Hope's direction.

"Give me a break…"

Hope ran for it. Jumping and dodging trees he felt his adrenaline pick up and fuel his body. The sound of someone chasing after him reached his ears and Hope ran faster. Up ahead he could see a light that signaled the end of the forest. His purser was on his tail and rapidly catching up. The sound of water echoed up ahead. _A river, maybe?_ Hope broke out of the forest and nearly stumbled off a cliff. It was a river, one that was fifty feet below him. _I need to jump…but that's pretty far down…_ The clicking of a gun interrupted Hope's thoughts.

"Hands up and if you move I'll shoot you."

_This voice…It can't be…_

The shuffling of more feet joined them.

"…huff….huff…Lieutenant Farron…I see you caught the culprit."

"I did."

A smile appeared on Hope's face.

"Five years and your still the same, Light."

Hope then let his body fall off the edge of the cliff and into the river below, and bullets chasing after his falling body.

**A/N this chapter was a little short and had a cliff hanger. The next chapter will be out soon so look forward to it and I will also like to hear your opinions on the story be it bad or good. Read Review Flame Rant Hate Enjoy?**


	4. Storm

**A/N Here is another chapter for you guys as thank you to your comments, keep them coming I read all of them. In addition I introduce two new characters in this chapter, so tell me what you think of them. O yea I used a FFVII town name, just the name i don't own FFVII either. Read and Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Storm

Lightning sees the man let himself fall off the cliff; instinctively she runs to the edge and fires a barrage of bullets. The sound of skin tearing signifies that one of them managed to land a hit in his left shoulder. _This river's current carries through Mideel, if he lives we'll find somewhere in the city and if that fall kills him then his body will wash up on the river bank. _Lightning turns around and sees that her subordinates are shifting uneasily, either waiting for her orders or just simply scared of her because she was glaring right at them.

"Call in that the suspect has escape by the river, and start a city wide search."

"Yes Ma'am"

The soldiers give her a stiff salute and leave the cliff top. Once they are out of the area, Lightning allows her emotions show on her face; she bites her lower lip in anxiety. _If I heard correctly that man called me 'Light', the only one who has ever called me that was Hope. _Lightning shakes her head to shake away the thoughts. _No, Hope is gone. Even though he had the same hair color as him, I can't be him…Right?_ She looks down at the river and her memories of Hope flash through her mind. No matter how hard she tries to delude herself the look of worry and hope shows on her face.

* * *

Falling. Pain. Crashing. Pain. Cold. Tired. Sinking. Black.

* * *

Serah was walking hand and hand with her daughter, Zessica. After a long day of teaching and shopping they were heading back home the long way since Zessica wanted to see the river. Serah was glad to comply because as soon as they got home she would have to give her daughter a bath. Zessica hated baths, which made it impossible if she was full of energy. The more tired she was the easier it was to give her one. Then she had to make dinner for everyone: Snow, Lightning, Zessica, and herself. Thinking back on dinner she remembered yesterday that Lightning was complaining about being a burden and wanting to move out. _That is just silly! Claire was just being… well, Claire. Plus if she had her own home she would be all work and her only human interaction would be those at the GC. _A couple passed by and Zessica coward behind her mom until they passed, but that just struck another thought in Serah's mind. _That is what Claire's needs, A..._

"Mommy, look that man went swimming. Can I go?"

Serah gave her daughter a surprised look. _How can she hate baths but love swimming?_

"Sweetie, it is getting too late to go swimming it is going to get dark soon."

"But mommy…"

Zessica gave Serah the cutest pout that she caught herself about to say yes, so she looked away towards the river and saw the man on the river side. He was face down in the grass and it looked like he was cover in blood. Serah quickly picked up Zessica and went down to river.

"Yay, swimming!"

"No we are not swimming." Serah then sat Zessica down on the grass. "I am going to help this man over here, and if you step foot in the water you will not get any cake."

Zessica crossed her arms and pout, but set sat down not wanting to give up cake. Serah eyed her than turned around and dragged the man away from the river. Then see proceeded to flip him over to check his pulse. She put her hand on his neck and checked his pulse, but blanked out when she saw his face. _Handsome…Wait. Pay attention Serah. _Snapping out of it and she found his pulse. _Good beating normally…_Next she surveyed his body and saw the bullet wound on his shoulder that was bleeding slowly and then on his left thigh there was dried blood but no would. As she moved her eyes up on his left side Serah caught red on his left wrist. She leaned over and examined it but quickly threw it down when she saw what was on it.

"A brand!"

"What wrongs, mommy?"

Serah quickly looked at her daughter. "Nothing sweetie, just stay there."

_"…Ugh…"_

Serah than turned back to see the man start to wake up; he slowly opened his eyes and shocked green locked with shocked blue. They stayed there for a good long minute before Zessica sneezed.

Serah was the first to start,

"Hello..."

"Hi..."

Serah than looked down at his brand and he covered it up. Hope saw where she was looking and brought his right hand to cover it up. He quickly looked away as she studied his face.

"I'm sorry…" apologized Hope

"What for?" asked Serah and she leaned her head to the side.

"Now that you met me PSICOM will take you away."

Serah rose one of her eyebrows.

"PSICOM disbanded 5 years ago."

The silvered hair man turned to her wide eye and mouth opened. Serah could not help but giggled at his face.

"So… who were those soldiers in PSICOM armor?"

"The guys in the yellow and white armor, right? Those are the Guardian Corps. PSICOM and GC combined 5 years ago, and they kept the GC name.

"Oh..."

They remained there in silence for another minute until a breeze blew by. Hope shuddered and brought his arms in but yelped in pain when his arm touched his shoulder. Looking down at himself, Hope saw and felt the bullet wound for the first time.

"She shot me? I can't believe she shot me."

Hope then casted a Cura over himself, which caused the wound to close and the pain to go away, then turning back to speak with Serah he saw a big blue eye blonde child in his face.

"That was so cool! Do it again."

Hope looked at her then laughed.

"I best be going."

Hope got up and turned around only to get his arm caught by Serah.

"You are not going to go far with just tore up shorts on." She surveyed him again. "And I am pretty sure that whoever is chasing you will find you immediately with your appearance."

Hope blushed and turned away._ Was I just complimented on my looks?_

She pulled out her wallet and put her hand out for Hope to take the money. He just looked at her like she was crazy.

"I can't take your money."

Serah pulled his hand open and placed it in his hand.

"Yes, you can."

"But I am a Pulse l'cie."

Serah gave him a sympathetic look. "So was I once."

She then went over to Zessica, picked her up in her arms and walked away.

"Plus you do not seem to be the type that will destroy all humanity."

"How do you know I won't?"

Serah turned around and both her and her daughter turned their head at the same time.

"Just a feeling."

Then she proceeded to walk away. Hope watched her leave and could not help but think that she was the total opposite of her sister. He then looked down at his hand and saw that she had handed him 300gil enough to buy himself a whole wardrobe with extra. Again he could not help but smile.

"Thanks Serah!"

Serah then turned around and saw that the man was no longer there. Just the empty road that was getting dark quickly; she walked a few steps and stepped under an illuminated streetlight.

"Did I tell him my name?"

* * *

A shadow moved along the rooftops, their stormy grey eyes surveying the city below, Searching desperately for something. Below in the street boots clattered; drawing the shadows attention. An evil smirked appeared on their face, a malicious plan forming in their head.

Snow and his squad clambered through the street. People looked at him with confused looks, but Snow was to locked up his thoughts to notice. _What hell is going on? Lightning rarely, scratch that, never calls for back up especially me. It must be something really important or really bad._ A grin formed on his face. _This is my chance to show sis what I am made of. The Hero is on the way._ Snow was so wrapped around in his glorious thoughts that he barely had enough time to dodge a shadow that came from the right of his peripheral vision.

"Whoa!"

"Kyaa!"

Snow was felt a thump on his chest and tripped over whomever he ran into. He went rolling down the street until he hit a parked car on the side of the road; upside down his back to the bumper. The car alarm went off and the on seers on the side walk were laughing and give annoyed glances. Snow opened his eyes and instead of helping him up; he saw his squad was helping up a girl. She was wearing short sleeved black zip up hoodie over a navy blue shirt, tan shorts, black stockings and matching black and blue shoes. Snow got up and as he got up he got a better picture of her physical features. She had midnight black hair that went to her shoulders; then she brought her hand to her face and swept her bangs behind her left ear. Then she turned towards Snow making eye contact. Snow instantly stopped walking. Her eyes were like looking into a raging storm. Snow shudder and it felt like he was about to be struck by lightning.

"Snow!"

He was.

Lightning comes up the street with her eyes boring into Snow. He knew instantly he was in for a harsh scolding. She walks up to him and he was bracing himself for a punch to the gut but…

"What the hell are you doing just standing there?"

"Well…", But he was cut short when she redirected her anger towards his squad.

"And what are you guys doing over there chit chatting with a civilian?"

The entire squad flinched back and if they were not wearing helmets you would be able to see their terrified faces. This just intensified her anger and the air started getting colder; giving them a harsher glare made them jump and all fall into rank in front of her. They stumbled and pushed each other but eventually fell into place. Lightning smirked at the fear she installed in them. Snow just looked away; being glad he was not in their position.

Lightning spoke, "There is a suspect running around Mideel. He was found by a whole patrol by the base of Cocoon. Features are: Male, estimate age is around 20s, est. height 5'11" and hair color is silver."

She then looked them over one last time.

"What are you still doing here? Fan out and search."

The soldiers again fumbled each other and ran into different directions.

Lightning let out a tired sigh; something that she never showed in front of others. There must be something about this case that has got here all stressed out. Snow took a chance and asked.

"What's wrong, sis?"

Lightning turned towards him and looked at him straight in the face with an annoyed looked look.

"I told you not to call me that and it's…Nothing…Just tired."

Snow instantly knew what was wrong with her. Lightning never admitted she was tired unless she was thinking of one subject in particular.

"You're thinking about Hope again, aren't you?"

"I told you never to bring him up!"

This time she did not offer him a glare or an annoyed look, but instead a punch to the gut; one that knocked the air out of him and made him weak at the knees. _Wrong…choice…Snow. Wrong choice. _Lightning just glared down at him and then she put up another fist to punch him in the face. However he put his hands up in surrender and slowly backed away. As Snow was catching his breath Lightning noticed the stormy eyed girl watching them. She gave her a glare but instead of backing away the girl just gave off a playful chuckle.

"What you think you are doing?"

The girl gave off another chuckle.

"Just passing on by."

Lightning gave her a sneer but before she could retort Snow interrupted her.

"I ran into her on the way to meet you."

She glared at Snow and punched him again but this time in the face. _He won't be talking for a bit. _Again redirecting herself to her next prey she noticed the black hair girl was no longer there. She was not even running down the street. All Lightning saw was a dark empty alley way and lingering feelings.

* * *

Night has fallen on Mideel, and the once bustling streets became nearly empty. There was an eerie howl in the air signal the night time hunting of the beast that habitat Gran Pulse along the humans. Most people believed that the GC will protect them but the some did not want to take their chances. Because one night out of the year was no doubt going to be full of trouble and what better than having it start tonight.

Hope walked down the street hunched over using his new black jacket's hood to hide his hair. He spent a total of 153gil on his new wardrobe of a black jacket, an orange shirt, dark blue jeans, new underwear, and black shoes. He tied his neckerchief around his neck and threw away his old torn up shorts.

Now that Hope had clothes he was just wandering about the streets being invested in his plans for now on. _What's next?...I don't have a clue? Aries said that some will come to me and I have no clue where to go next; so I guess I stay put here…_ Hope looked around from where he was and all he saw where buildings on top of buildings. _This place reminds me of Palumpolum, a lot of buildings. _Hope began reminiscing about the old times but was cut short but the honking of a car. Snapping out of his flashbacks he managed to step back in time and avoid getting hit dead on by a car.

_That was close._ However before Hope could be fully relieved he saw two GC soldiers walking his way, no doubt alerted by the honking of the car. He quickly took a turned around but then spotted another pair of GC soldiers behind him. He turned to his left and broke into a slight jog. Looking for an escape route he saw an alley opening and went right into it. Hope continued on but took a quick glance back to see if they were behind him. Noticing no one on his tail he broke into a run, first taking a left then a right, then a dead end.

_Aww Sh-_

"Found you."

Hope looked around expecting to see a soldier but instead he saw a grey eyed girl in a short sleeve hoodie.

"Who are -"

Before Hope could finish speaking a Thundaga spell shot out of her hand aimed directly at him.

**A/N How was it good, bad, okay? Also I was wondering if I should lengthen the chapters by just putting two or three chapters in one? Or am I already at a good pace? I would like to hear your guys opinion**


	5. Burning

**A/N The next installment of 'The Forsaken' is here. I would have taken longer but a certain review not saying any names, JediMayukiDaAWESOME, demanded I update.**

**About me making longer chapters, well this one was the longest so far and I think I will gradually start making them longer. Also I have the rough draft for Chapter 6 so that will be up soon, maybe Wednesday?**

**Thank you guys for your comments, especially Nalee chan, Xx- the 99th- xX, and /input everyone else's name here; who said my story was good (Sorry I did not type your names but I am really tired. Forgive me.). **

**Thank you for your compliments!**

**Read and Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Burning

Rushing down the river side with a flashlight in hand; Lightning searched for any clues that could direct her to where her silvered haired suspect could be. Snow was behind her asking a bunch of questions, but she pretty much blocked him out after hearing the first one. All she told him was that the person they were looking for cracked Cocoon. But sure enough after one question from him more are bound to flow endlessly out of his mouth. _I should cut out his vocal cords…Serah would be mad, but I think she would gradually accept it. _Out of the corner of her eye Lightning caught a color that seems to pop out more than the natural landscape. She was on it in an instant. It was a piece of torn clothing one she could match too what the suspect was wearing.

"Hey sis. Isn't this road that Serah takes to get home every day?"

_Serah gets home around eight and this is the river that the man jumped into…No there is absolutely no way they could intersect with each other…No way…_

But of course Lightning's thoughts turn to the worse and the next thing she knows is that her feet are carrying her home. She blinks and she is on the doorstep key in the door; halfway open. She could her Snow huffing in the background, but ignored it when a shriek came from the house.

"Serah!" Both Snow and Lightning said in unison.

The first floor was pure darkness but a faint light was emitting from upstairs. They were on it like moths to a flame. They rushed up the stairs pushing and shoving each other. The light was coming from a cracked down across from them. (**A/N** Funny story, I wrote this exact sentence when my girlfriend was in the bathroom with the door open. Hehe.) Lightning pushed forward and crashed thru the door almost knocking off the hinges. But instead of seeing a captive Serah they saw a completely drench one, clothes and all, in the bathtub.

"Daddy!" Zessica runs, naked and wet, instantly to her Snow and latches herself to his leg.

Serah looks up to them from the bath with a confused expression.

"Hey guys, you're home early."

Serah gets out of the bath as the two let out a relieved sigh.

"Why the long faces?"

Lightning remains silent giving Snow a warning look, but he gives in to Serah's expecting look, puppy eyes and trembling lip added in for effect.

"That's not far Serah, you know I can't help it when you give me that look." Exclaimed Snow.

Then he felt Lightning's glare on him intensify, but Serah won out. He picked his daughter as a precaution, just in case. _Sis won't hit me with Zessica in my arms._

"We are looking for a guy that cracked Cocoon. Sis says he has silver hair and about 5"11", and we came here thinking you crossed paths with him."

Serah gave out an "Oh…" and quickly looked away, but Light caught her eyes, with a hand caught in the cookie jar look on her face.

Lightning instantly grabs her; her hands cupping her face not all to gently. Serah faces her but her eyes look away and suddenly find the toilet interesting.

"Serah, you saw…no, you met him didn't you."

Serah keeps quiet.

"Serah tell me now." Says Light in a commanding tone, while gripping her face not so gently.

She captive person looks at her sister and sees the fierce yet desperate look in her eyes. She caves._ Sorry silver hair man._

Serah tells them that she say him on the river bank unconscious and bleeding out of his shoulder. She then said that she saw a brand on his left wrist, and him healing himself gave it away. He was a Pulse l'cie. However she left out the giving him money part.

Lightning releases her but not before giving her sister a final glare. Then she is out the door and outside in half a second, with Snow right behind her.

"You can stay her-"

A explosion and fire rising out of a building interrupts her sentence.

Lightning picks up her communicator.

"This is Lt. Farron. I need everyone in the city now!"

Managing to cast a quick Protect spell, Hope was able to dull the brunt of the attack. However the sheer impact of the Thundaga spell knocked him thru a wall and into a department store. The alarm rings through his, already ringing, ears. The girl steps into the store and sends out a shock that neutralizes the alarm.

"The name is Raina, and nice block there. I would hate to have this fight end so quick."

Hope just glares at her but she just smiles at him. An evil smile that gave him terrible premonitions.

"So you must be one of the people Aries mentioned."

Raina looks at him with her sadistic smile on her face.

"So your first victim was him, huh?"

Hope shows a guilty face, which causes her to laugh. She disappears but the next thing he knows is that she is in front of him. _Haste…_

"So since you met him, I guess you already know your Focus? So I don't have to explain it to you."

Hope gives her a shocked expression.

"Oh, that's a nice expression you have there. I guess Aries did not tell you all of it hmm."

She places a finger on Hope's chest. A shock instantly runs throughout his body.

"I am going to have so much fun toying with you." Raina said in a singsong voice, sending chills down his spine. He felt a slight push on his chest, and the next thing he saw was him flying out a wall into the street. A stray car stopping him from going any further. The few people left in the area all look at him with confused expressions.

Raina steps out of the store and looks around at them with the same sadistic smile on her face. She raises her hand up into the air; a Blizzaga spell forming in her palm. Hope was struggling to get up, but his eyes never left the girl in front of him. Glaring green met with menacing grey. The Blizzaga was released from her hand and spread across the street freezing everything in its path. Hope managed to cast a Shell leaving him unscathed; the pedestrians around were not so lucky. Screams rang out and echoed in his ears. Hope's face flared with anger, but instead of frightening Raina she became more amused. A Firaga release from her hand connecting with the building behind Hope; blasting it open and setting the whole building in flames. Ferocity coursed thru Hope's body making him feel the same power in his veins he felt at the base of Cocoon. Raina cooed as she saw his body emit a red glow and returned the gesture with a glowing black aura.

"Shall we start? "Raina teased.

An enraged Hope blocked it out and charged use a Haste spell to close the distance between them. The ground shot up at him telling Hope his opponent used Quake. A nicely placed Aerora spell beneath him launched him in the air. While up in the air he casted a Watera and Thundera, but they proved useless as Raina deflected them to side. Landing on a nearby rooftop Hope saw the chaos that the two of them were causing. Abandon cars were on fire, the road was cracked and in pieces, but worst of all were the motionless bodies. It was horrific civilians were incased in ice, others trapped under rubble, and many had half their bodies burned away. Hope caught a glance of someone limping away. They would have gotten away if Raina had not noticed and zap him with a Thunder spell. Hope gasped, she just smiled. He charged up a Ruinaga, but as soon as he was about to let loose; Hope was thrown upward by an Aeroga spell straight into an office building.

Dazed, Hope looked at his surroundings and noticed he was sitting in a cubicle, with people looking over each other to see him. A sonic boom resounded, knocking out his senses, and shaking the whole building. With ringing ears he could hear screams and with a blurred vision he could she a black figure approach him. Noticing it was Raina, Hope quickly got up; a slight lightheadedness taking him over. He shook his head and looked at her.

"This is getting boring. You are not even landing any hits."

Hope cleared his head and thought of a plan.

_True this whole fight has been in her favor. _Raina began walking up to him; no doubt about to send him flying once again. _I can't seem to hit anything from long range…So I guess…_

Casting all of his magic buffs, Haste, Bravery, Faith, Shell, Protect, and unpredictably charged with his fists up. Close combat was not his forte but it was worth a try. Guessing from Raina's change of expression from sadistic to anger he made the right choice.

"You wouldn't hit a gi-"

Hope threw a right hook, making her stumble, following with an uppercut connecting with her jaw and launching her into the air, finally finishing with a kick, while she was mid-air, to the abdomen.

Raina was thrown back, managing to keep her feet on the ground, and coughing up blood. However Hope, being ungentlemanly, did not give her time to recover and tackled her to the ground. However there was no immediate ground below her and both went flying out of the building. In their free fall they fought with magic infused fist and kicks causing then to twist and turn in the air. At the final moment before they hit the roof of the building below; Hope managed to position himself above Raina. He kicked off her at the last second, making her pick up more momentum. She made impact as Hope landed and skid to a halt, twenty feet away from her.

* * *

Streets of Mideel.

Lightning was sprinting down the streets and alleys of Mideel, with Snow not too far behind. An explosion followed by a scream, which spurred to run faster. The adrenaline was now pumping through her veins and now she could care less about Snow being able to keep her pace. A car swerved passed her as she crossed the street nearly hitting her but she kept going. Another explosion echoed throughout the city, by the sound of it she still had about a mile and a half to go. Legs throbbing and sweat rolling down her forehead cause her to slow for a second but another shrill voice resounded off the buildings. Horrified civilians ran past her not even giving her a second look; Lightning felt an impact on her right shoulder her but it did not fazed her. She was now closing on her target because as she got closer, she saw the beginnings of chaos. Injured people were limping away, cars were over turned, and there was ice covering the buildings. _This has to be that guys doing; I should have killed him when I had the chance. _She felt her heart throb. _Why didn't I? _An image of a young boy smiling back at her, as the sun rose in the background flashed through her mind. _Hope…_The man on the cliff reminded her of the silvered hair boy that she held dearly. A thunder shock hit the ground in front of her causing the ground to explode and gravel to fly up. _No, that man is not Hope; he wouldn't do this. _A sky tank swooped down to the streets and landed in front of her, the latch open and a purple haired woman signaling them to enter. She rushed towards the opening but not before catching a small glimpse of were all the chaos started. That small look was enough to see burning cars and motionless bodies.

* * *

A certain rooftop.

Exhausted, Hope fell to his knees slowly drifting into unconsciousness. _I really need some sleep. _The sound of gravel on each other quickly brought him back to reality. Raina rose from the rumble unscathed and furious. Looking up at her Hope noticed that part of her face was opaque white with black crystals poking out of her skin; his brand throbbed.

"Well, that was unexpected. You using close combat and all."

This time it was Hope that held a smile

"Yea, it surprised me too. I would usually leave the close ups for heroes."

Raina walked a step closer; Hope clenched his fist trying to muster up some strength but failed to do so. He was helpless in front of this half human half Cie'th person who surely had the most painful death in mind. Everything went silent as Raina started to cast a Firaga spell to more than likely burn Hope to death. But at the final second of what seem to be Hope's life a harsh light blinded him. _Is this death?_

"No sudden movements." Said a voice over a loudspeaker.

_Well unless the Maker sounds like an angry Light the afterlife couldn't be all that bad._

"Now, hands in the air, and slowly step away from each other."

_Never mind, an angry Light would be terrible. I would be stuck in an eternity of torture._

Hope heard the clicking of guns and shuffling of boots around him. Opening one eye slowly he looked at his surroundings. He was surrounded by hundreds of Guardian Corp. soldiers as Raina loomed over him. Ignoring what was previously said Hope shakily got up.

"I repeat do not move. We will not hesitate to fire upon you."

Hope looked up to Lightning's voice and saw it, and the light, came from a sky tank hovering off to the side of the building.

"Your contradicting yourself. First you say no sudden movements but then you say to put my hands in the air and step away. What exactly do you want?" Hope said absentmindly. Though he earned a few stifled laughs from some of the surrounding soldiers, he regretted opening his mouth.

There was silence, which felt like years, until a certain sadist spoke.

"Well, the party has gotten too much of a crowd for me; so I 'll be leaving now."

"Any movements and we will fire." The voice cracked and the guns around the two were put at the ready.

"Hope, I will see you again soon."

Air seemed to form around her, which startled the GC soldier into firing on her but before the bullets could pierce her, she vanished.

"I look forward to it." Hope replied to empty space.

Feet clattered behind him, and he slowly turned around to meet his past and present savior. Icy blue bore into his very being. Hope looked at an angry Lightning but after a moment of looking at each other the anger coming from her dissipated and shock to its place. She observed him with wide eyes. His new clothes were now torn and burnt; his appearance disheveled. But when she looked at his face an saw how his sea green eyes shone with a mischievous innocence and how his unruly silver locks stuck up. Lightning new instantly that he was Hope. Because no matter how much he changed physically there were some things that never changed. A bewildered Snow stood next to her, no doubt he came to the same conclusion.

"No way.", spoke the tall blond.

"Hey Snow…Light. I'm so glad to see you."

**A/N That's it, for now. I'll probably starting typing the new chapter later tonight. Did you like it? I was going to put the whole reunion in but I want to save it fro next chapter. Give you readers something to look forward to. Read Review Skim Rant Flame Hate Enjoy? Follow! FAV**

***A little extra: ****For you interested readers.**

**Hope's Afterstory. I am having writers block with it currently, whenever I look at it all I can do is stare at the page. So, currently, it is on Hiatus. Sorry?**


	6. Reunion

**A/N Sorry about the LONG wait, but well a lot of things happened. I don't want to get into it much, just that i have had more free time to spend on writing. Again, sorry for the late update. The Review Kid(aka Lekorda) I just might take you up on that offer. Just PM me whenever, and that applies to anyone as well. Well that enough for me.**

**Read and Enjoy.**

Chapter 6 Reunion

-GC Iso. Cell #12-

White that was all Hope could see in the small one man cell he was thrown into just a few hours ago. Shifting his body Hope was once again reminded of the weight on his arms. Two gauntlets that encased his entire hand and forearm kept him from doing much in the small room; not that it matter. These encasings seemed to drain him of energy. With no magic and strength all he could do was sit in a corner.

The blinding white light the room emitted forced him to close his eyes, but even then the light shone through his closed eyelids. The best Hope could manage, at small intervals, was to keep his eyes half lidded in order to check his surroundings. Or so he would have liked. The white room was bare. No chair, no bed, not even a toilet. That was not even the worse of it. Everything to even his prison uniform was pure white; it was as if someone in the GC had obsession with the color.

The room was slowly driving him insane, the only things that kept Hope sane was the memory of what got him here and the anxiety caused from what was about to happen.

The clicking of the door opening broke the silence in the room, followed by the shuffling of boots. Hope felt arms pick him up and he weakly retaliated but that only resulted in a fist impacting his gut. He looked up at his restrainers, but all he saw was the ominous helmets that once haunted him.

"Now, now l'cie, we are just here to politely escort you to your execution."

* * *

-Mideel Rooftops-

Lightning just stood there taking it all in. The little boy that see took care of all those years ago was now standing in front of her as a grown man. For a moment she thought she was asleep; as if everything was a nightmare turned pleasant dream. Forgotten happiness surged; and her heart started to beat faster. However, the dreamlike daze was broken when the tall blond behind her spoke.

"You're…You're alive!" Snow bellowed.

The tall man did not hesitate to spread his arms and stomp forward. But before he could enrapture Hope and give him a bone crushing hug Lightning stepped in front of his path. Causing him to stumble to a stop and look down confusingly at his sister-in-law.

"Where have you been?" Lightning spoke in a demanding tone. Hope's body responded immediately by standing up straight. Yet he willed his mouth to keep shut, and suddenly find the floor interesting. Lightning's gaze hardened on him, sending an icy shock into Hope's very being. This time he looked up to her, and once again cool blue met with fear filled green.

"A-Around Gran Pulse." Hope averted his gaze but he could still feel her eyes.

Lightning growled causing Hope to flinch.

"Doing what around Gran Pulse?" Lightning commanded in a harsh tone. Hope opened his mouth to speak but no word escaped. He just looked at her with a swirl of emotions in his eyes. He was holding back and she knew it; and she be damned if she did not find out why.

"Hope." spoke Lightning in the same harsh tone. The man in question looked away.

The silent Snow could no longer keep it in. "Sis, what are you doing? Hope is alive; let's celebrate!" cheered the blond.

Lightning turned her head and gave him a glare. "Snow, shut up." His jaw clipped tight and he took a step backward, giving Hope an apologetic look; the young man was a goner.

The pink hair soldier turned back to her original victim; who was slowly backing away from her.

"Hope…" said Lightning through anger clenched teeth. He flinched at the tone in her voice and stood frozen in place. "…Answer the question."

He looked up at her then back then down. He felt as his feet where frozen in place, in fact they had been. Lightning gaze on him was chilling to the bone. For him there was no chance of escape now. He could have gotten away if it was just the ten soldiers surrounding him all at ready to shoot him. But no fate had it against him.

"M…Fo…" mumbled Hope. He spoke but the words did not seem to come out of his mouth in nothing but a whisper. Body stiff as she was watching him; studying his every movement. It was like he was the prey and Lightning was the predator. Even after all these years he still felt so small next to her.

Lightning stepped closer her gaze hardening on her target. She could no longer contain her raging anger and she gripped Hope by his tattered jacket's collar. Bring his face down to me hers. Hope looked down at her with guilty eyes that made Lightning inwardly twitch. She could read him like a book. Her gripped tighten on his collar and he brought him closer. Blue eyes were searching his at the distance where their noses nearly touched.

A blushed formed on Hope's face at the closeness between himself and his mentor, and as Lightning was searching his face he took her in. She looked the exactly the same as when they first met; _like she didn't even age at all._ As he looked at her, his eyes found hers and Hope could see something that did change in his heroine. Her eyes held emotions he knew too well; loneliness and abandonment.

Hope cursed himself, he was the reason she was feeling this way. Five years he was gone and five years did Lightning know loneliness. It was like he was seeing her all over again. The harsh and commanding tone was just the front to keep herself from showing what was really inside. He found himself no longer frozen stiff and he slowly brought up his hands to hold hers; the hands that seemed to latch themselves onto him as if he would disappear.

Collective gasps snapped both of them back into reality. The soldiers around them readied to shoot at Hope. They all looked intent to kill, some shift uncomfortably and others tensed up; fear apparent from their movements. As Lightning was going to commend them she was torn away from Hope.

Snow was now standing in front of Lightning with a protective arm holding her back. Of course this earns him an intense glare but he was to focused on Hope to even notice, or care. The tall blond was now staring down the man he was just about to hug and celebrate with.

With a confused look Hope watched his friend stare him down. However, he noticed that Snow was not looking him in the face but somewhere else. Slowly following his eyesight Hope saw exactly what had prompted the change in Snow and the soldiers. They had seen his hand, the one where his brand was located; though it would have been a lot better if they saw his brand instead.

White and red crystal replaced pale skin.

The last to notice was Lightning, who had abruptly thrown off Snow's arm, and was now staring wide eyed at Hope's transfigured hand. For a moment her hand instinctively went for the hilt of her gun blade.

Ashamed and guilt ridden, Hope brought his right hand to veil his curse. _It's funny how things go from good to bad in my life. _Looking back at his companions he saw their threaten eyes. Their eyes no longer filled with the emotions they held only a moment ago. Snow looked at him as if he would turn Cie'th at any moment and Lightning, for a moment, almost drew her blade on him. Hope went from a reunited long lost friend to a budding monster before them.

"It's alright. I am not turning Cie'th…at least not yet." Hope reaffirmed them with a hesitant voice.

Slowly Snow back down as Lightning looked at Hope blankly. She had no idea what she was feeling at the moment. Worry? For her own life or for Hope's? Sad? That Hope has been burden by a curse while she and everyone else enjoyed peaceful lives? Anger? That he brought chaos to her city threatening civilians but most importantly her family? There was a hurricane of emotions that she could not figure out which one was what she truly felt. After years of just keeping everything inside all it took was this simple yet chaotic reunion to make her burst.

Still unsure what was going to happen, Hope just stood there watching Lightning battle with her inner emotions. Seeing that him coming back troubled her and Snow made him wish that he never did make it back. That he died somewhere unknown on Pulse; alone and a burden to no one.

The rooftop was quiet with the exception of the shouts and the sound of fires from below. Hope was still waiting and watching the emotional battle within Lightning. Her eyes were searching, looking for answers that were not there. Hope wished he could go up to her and tell her everything would be alright and they would go celebrate his return, like Snow had suggested. But then it all stopped; Lightning once again bottled up her emotions and put on a stoic mask.

"You can explain everything later. For this is not the time nor place." stated Lightning tonelessly as she walked towards the sky tank.

Snow looked at Hope and sighed. "Sorry about the way I acted just now. Just shocked I guess." Hope looked up at the tall man and smiled. "Did you get shorter?" Snow gaped; he thought that Hope would dejected; _I guess you grew up huh? _

A smirk found its way on his face. "No you just stretched out kid."

Hope gave him an annoyed huff but the smile returned to his face. He missed this, being with people especially his ex-l'cie friends. After five years of being alone he just now noticed how much he missed regular human interaction; even if that interaction was trash talk with a gigantic oaf. He walked up to Snow and noticed he was just under his nose.

"Don't call me kid." spoke Hope as he lightly punched Snow's shoulder. However, this just earned him a new hairstyle as Snow ruffled his hair.

"Whatever you say, kid." grinned Snow. Hope threw off his arm and stared him down as he patted down his now messier locks.

"What is taking you two so long? Get in the ship now." echoed Lightning as she stood at the entrance of the sky tank with her arms folded and a glare beating down on the two.

"A-Alright", responded Hope timidly as he started jogging to the ship not wanting to keep an angry Lightning waiting. Snow fell beside him and gently nudged his side.

"Just so you know I'm telling Serah about your and sis' little moment back there." joked Snow with a mischievous grin. "You guys were so cute."

"Shut up."

* * *

-GC Building: Lightning's Office-

Half of drive to the GC was Hope recapping on his version of the past five years. He spoke of wandering around Pulse with no direction in mind, and as he pressed on he started understanding how to effectively use magic. He could now do more than just use magic to attack, but use it for less violent tasks, such as flying by simply using Aero spells. Then he started getting into his Focus, which seemed to break Lightning's stoic mask as she took up expressions of worry and sympathy as he spoke of his fight with Aries. The rest of his story was just filling in holes. Though he did earn a few 'tsk' as he told Snow about his cliff diving experience. When he was finished Lightning turned back into, well Lightning, and Snow had a field day as he showed Hope pictures of him and his family; particularly those of Zessica.

Now, the trio was in Lightning's office with a silence hanging in the air. Many questions were still yet to be said and answered. Hope was sitting in the chair across from Lightning, who was on her Holo computer, but she made sure that Hope was still there by not so chalantly eyeing him every so often. Snow was the smart one for once, he stay as far away from her as possible by leaning against the wall near the nearest escape route, the door. A few more minutes passed before anyone spoke, and unfortunately it was Lightning who asked the first question that came to mind.

"Why did leave alone? Did you not think we could help?" questioned Lightning as she watched Hope shift uncomfortably in his seat. There was no way he could dodge this question and he knew that eventually he would have to answer it; even if he were start an argument with Lightning.

"I was still an l'cie while everyone else was set free. I wasn't about to burden normal people with an impossible task." answered Hope as best he could while Lightning glared him down.

"Hope…I promised to protect you, a-"

"I promised your mom to protect you as well." interrupted Snow which earned him a rueful look from both Lightning and Hope. He quickly put up his hands in surrender. _This clearly is a conversation I'm not allowed into_, thought Snow as he curled back against the wall.

"And if you're gone I can't do that can I? I would have gone with you." stated Lightning with focused eyes, waiting for Hope to give in; she did not, however, expect him to argue back.

"Light I made that same promise to you remember? And I kept that promise by letting you have a normal life. Plus, I can't count how many times I almost died over these past five years." retorted Hope, but his answer only seemed to back fire.

Lightning stood up and beat a fist down on her desk, causing Hope to flinch and Snow to stand at attention.

"That is just all the more reason to have had gone with you! To keep you away from those situations! To keep you safe!" shouted Lightning, and for a slight moment she thought she had won Hope over. However, he was not going to back down yet.

Hope abruptly stood up and loamed over Lightning, being that he was a head taller than her now and using it to his advantage "Maybe, but Light, would you have what you have now? Would you have this office? Could you have attended Serah's wedding? And if you would have gone Snow would have followed like the idiotic hero he is." Hope paused for a moment to take in a breath and take in the shocked expression that Lightning's face was now portraying. "Would he have a daughter, your niece? Serah would be all alone, because there is no way that we would have survive with the two of you unable to use magic to fend for yourselves." Hope stopped for a moment to collect himself and really think about what he was going to say next. Looking down at his wrist, the Cie'th skin resided, and observing the cursed brand on his arm; as if it was something that would be there forever. This cursed brand ruined his life. It made him miss out on his childhood, on things he could never get back.

"No, this is my burden to bear, no matter how many things or how many people I miss." spoke Hope in a final tone as he gripped the reason of all his troubles.

A strong hand found his shoulder and to comfort him. "Hope, we missed you. Your dad missed you." The platinum haired man gently shoved away the comforting hand. "Yea my dad **missed** me."

The room went quiet. Snow looked down at the floor; Hope looked away from both of them with teary eyes, and Lightning, she stepped around her desk. As she walked up to Hope each small step closer encouraged the urge to embrace him. In that embrace she wanted to tell him that she missed him; to say that he will stay by her side and never leave it again.

But unfortunate things seem too happened to our unfortunate heroes. The door to her office burst open and soldiers crammed into her office, subduing Hope in the process.

"H-Hey what do you think you're doing!" shouted Hope as he was thrown to the ground and strapped into some menacing looking gauntlets. As soon as they were on he felt his energy slowly slip away. "W-What's… going...on?" responded Hope in a weak voice.

"Yes, tell me exactly why you burst into my office and arresting someone?" stated Lightning which caused the soldiers to notice and voluntarily step back.

"Yea, what's the big idea?" spoke Snow as he went to go release Hope from his energy draining gauntlets.

"Ah, ah I would not do that Mr. Villiers or I would have to arrest you on the grounds of aiding a prisoner."

A man in his late 50's with greying brown hair and dark brown eyes walked into the office with an apologetic looking Sgt. Webber right behind him. Realizing who stepped into her office Lightning gave Hope a worried look.

"Commander Bargram, why are you here?" asked Lightning in a cold tone. Her resilience only seemed to amuse the man, as he stepped forward and signaled the soldiers to apprehend Hope. They went to pick him up but Snow stood resolute in front of them, and they would not challenge the giant. Bargram sneered, "This man is a security threat, and he has killed 15 civilians."

Lightning glared. "He did no such thing." Snow went to speak but he was cut off.

"Not directly, but what he pulled tonight ended with 15 fatalities and many other casualties." He stepped forward and speaking as he was looking down at the exhausted Hope, who was watching the scene unfold through half lidded eyes. In Hope's eyes everyone was a blur and he could barely hear what was being said. But he could feel them; harsh eyes judging him.

Bargram continued, "That is to say that you are at fault. You are the cause and you would be dealt with promptly." Snow and Lightning glared the man down but he was unfazed and returned it with a glare of his own. "Step aside, or do you want me to arrest the both of you for insubordination?"

Snow clenched his fist, but Lightning put an arm in front of him. "Will do, sir." Said Lightning through clenched teeth. She did not want them to take Hope away from her now that he had come back. But there was nothing she could do, Bargram was her superior and she would not be able to save Hope if she was in a cell. So all she could at the moment was watch as Hope was dragged away from her.

"Very well, Lt. Farron." Then turning to the soldiers with Hope he continued. "Put him in the Isolation cells, we don't want our young l'cie running way now." He said this as he eyed Lightning from the side of his head. Snow took a step forward, but she still held him back. The blond looked down at the soldier as saw her determined gaze on Hope and he knew everything would be just fine.

* * *

-GC Building: Somewhere-

He was in a daze; Hope felt his feet drag against the floor with the soldiers at his side keeping him upright. He was in and out of it, his heart was rapidly beating and he did not have a coherent thought in his mind. All of a sudden they stopped, his arms were lift into the air, and the sound of interlocking chains reached his ears.

Adrenaline rushed through Hope. _Am I really going to die here? _As he was contemplating his last moments, he remembered his friends. Fang and her weird accent, Vanille with her bursting cheerful attitude, Sazh for his fatherly wisdom, Snow for his almost idiotic determination, and Lightning for her small smile she let escape. He regretted that he was unable to spend more time with them but Hope was glad just to see them, _one last time. _Yet something inside him twisted and turned, fighting for freedom; for the life that he so rightfully wanted.

A shadow passed in front of his eyes and spoke. "Any last requests, l'cie?" But Hope was not paying attention, because raw energy started to surge through him; more than the gauntlets could drain. He slowly opened eyes and glared down the man in front of him.

"Just one, where's the exit?"

**A/N Was that good? I know I changed up my writing but I think it is just excellent, if i do say so myself. Also since it has been awhile since my last update, you should probably recap and read the earlier chapters. Read Review Rant Flame Hate Enjoy**

***My thoughts: Resident Evil**

**Ok well I have bought and played all the resident evil games and so far I just catch myself falling in love with them, with the great characters and the hordes of mutant zombies. I also have watch all the movies, and I especially like the CG ones. But as i watch the real time ones, I feel lost. One: every girl in the movie seems to be a superpowered badass, while all the guys are killed off left and right. Two: so far it looks like only females will be the only ones to live through a zombie apocalypse, and our world eventually goes to the Amazons. And don't get me started on RE: Retribution, they totally fucked up Leon's character and the whole plot of it seem rushed and stupid.**

**Anyways those are my thoughts, later.**


	7. Breakout

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. Been trying to lose some weight, gotta get in shape. So I've been focus on exercise and eating right more than writing; trying to make it a daily habit and I did. Its thanksgiving break next week so expect another chapter. And I am not trying to make it a monthly release. This chapter was shorter than the last one but I expect the next one to be longer. Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 7 Breakout

"Amador!" Lightning shouted as she kicked in the door to Commander Amador's office. Though this just earned her a small glance from him as he continued his paperwork, treating her barraging in as a daily occurrence. After the soldier came a stumbling Snow gasping for air as he slumped down to the floor.

"Sis…fast…new….office…too far away…" gasped Snow as he tried to catch his breath. Both soldiers paid him no attention as Lightning waited for a response. Her superior just flipped a page and before she could retort Amador sighed.

"I know why you are here Lightning," Amador looked the heroine dead in the eye. "I can't do anything for him."

Lightning held her stoic expression, with a slight eye twitch as an exception.

"Why not?" questioned Lightning in an aggravated tone.

"Watched that tone of yours Farron." Amador said with a glint in his eye as he opened up his console. "I do not have the jurisdiction. Bargram is keeping everything considering him under restriction."

"But there has to be something you could do?" spoke Snow as he finally regained his composure.

The old commander eyed both of them from his console. "Yes, and I just did that." He smiled as he continued, "Both of you have clearance to 'interrogate' the prisoner"

Snow grinned for ear to ear as Lightning gave a slight nod. However, just as they were about to leave the entire building shook. The soldier exchanged a quick glance with the blonde giant. As a question began to form on Snow's tongue A voice came off the intercom. "This is a Level 7 alert! A prisoner has escaped from the sub-level holding cells. _Szzh. _He is highly dangerous, shoot on sight! Re- Ah! _Shzzh"_

"Hope's escaping." whispered Lightning. It was just a whisper of a breath but Snow heard her and brought his fist together

Rushing down the corridor an echo of an explosion course through the building as another tremor passed. Suddenly, all the lights turned off and room was filled with an ominous red glow from the emergency lights.

"We better go help him then," he exclaimed as he ran towards the exit. Lightning began to follow but a thought betrayed her. _Why is Hope doing this? _Five years can change a person; even though he can appear to be the same on the surface he could be different on the inside. _ I know nothing about him? For all I know he could be… _The floor beneath Lightning cracked and shuddered, she tried to jump away but her troubled mind slowed her. The floor gave way and her along with it.

* * *

-GC: Sub-level Holding Cells-

Hope's chains burst apart from the sheer energy, stunning his executioners in the process. Their momentary lapse in attention allowed Hope cast an Aero spell, launching them across the room. The soldiers landed with a sharp crack and slumped to the floor unconscious. As Hope was gathering his bearings, a loud gasps alerted him. In the middle of the exit was the man that had detained him. The old commander held a terrified expression as he locked eyes with silver blonde.

As Hope got to his feet he noticed all he was wearing was a pair of white sweats. _I just got new clothes too. I'm sorry Serah. _He ignored the panicking man and surveyed the room he was in. It was all grey, no windows, with the only light coming from the ceiling lights, and just one exit.

He stepped forward and Bargram took step back. A menacing yet playful smile grin formed on Hope's face. Again he took another step; Bargarm retreated another. Slowly the playful youth raised his foot and before he could finish taking a step the commander took off in a full blown run. _So the chase begins. _Hope casted a haste and followed in pursuit.

As they raced down the corridor and taking a turn Hope saw Bargram fumbled with something in his hands. For a moment he thought it was a gun but the hand held size informed him that it was a com unit. "This is a Level 7 alert! A prisoner has escaped from the sub-level holding cells. _Szzh. _He is highly dangerous, shoot on sight! Re- Ah! Shzzh"

_Shit! _Hope cursed mentally. The commander just alert the entire building of his escape, making his prison break a lot harder than it needed to be. Hope brought up his hand and shot a quick Blizzard spell stopping Bargram in his steps, which consequently caused his com unit to fly out of his hand and skid across the floor. The aging man was stuck in place and as Hope got closer he could see the sweat on the man's neck. Not wanting the ice to melt at his Bargarm's feet, Hope just shuffled past him; picking up the com unit.

"Does this have an internal tracker in it?" questioned Hope.

Bargram quickly shook his head.

Suddenly the clattering of boots filled the corridor; Hope saw soldiers running towards up and down the hall. He had no chance to escape.

"Good luck getting out now, l'cie." sneered Bargram as he struggled with the ice bindings only to get his entire body frozen over.

_Well since they know about me jailbreak. _Hope smirked, "Thanks and sorry about the walls."

Before the commander could raise a question the wall next to them exploded leading into another corridor and a few stunned GC. Hope jumped quickly through the gap in the wall dodging the gripping hands of the soldiers. He kept running ignoring the shouts and bullets passing him; not even noticing the change of lighting as he clambered up the staircases. Hope ran for his life tossing spells here and there to slow down his pursuers and create makeshift exits through the walls.

With no concern with the building's architectural stability Hope just kept blasting away until the wall he blasted opened up to the outside. As he looked down at the ten stories between him and the ground, he caught the view of Mideel. A vast city at the borderline on the size of a small country. A perfect place for him to hide, and wait for the coming storm.

As he was about to take a leap of faith, the ceiling behind him buckled and crashed to the floor. Taking a quick glance back he caught the color pink in his line of sight, identifying it with no hesitation.

"Light!" shouted Hope as he took a quick step forward.

Lightning was in a daze as she tried to get to her feet, struggling when a shock of pain ran up her leg but standing nonetheless. The dust started to clear around her and she noticed that she was not the only one who fell. Some people where stuck under rumble, others were uneasily getting to their feet. The light of the afternoon pierced the wall and she looked away to shield her eyes. Only to be brought back by the shouting of her name.

Hope was standing there, with his back to the outside. A concerned look formed on his face as he looked at her; she simply waved it off. _You should be more concerned about yourself at the moment. _Thought Lightning before the sound of clicking guns filled the destroyed room. Around her soldiers filed in taking aim at Hope, for a moment she felt a strange sense of déjà vu; but bullets left their barrels and silver vanished.

* * *

-GC: Building-

Snow jumped the last flight of stairs, crashing into a frenzied crowd. The last explosion caused the multiple floors to cave in. The cries for help and echoes of gunfire could be heard throughout the building, and the rushing soldiers only fueled to panic the civilians in the building. Swimming through the pandemonium he finally reached his destination; the garage.

_Got to go and rescue Hope before he brings down the house, _thought Snow as a smirked found the corner of his mouth. Looking over what occupied the space before him he took a step towards the unoccupied skytank. But even though it was durable and could deal some heavy damage; if he aided Hope in the destruction he would never hear the end of it from Lightning. _Next Time. _Dust fell from the ceiling as another explosion was set off from the floors above. Quickly getting onto the nearest velocycle Snow hastily took off. Taking the turnout at a dangerous speed, accelerating as he caught sight of the exit. The wind nipped at his face and the scent of fresh air grew stronger. Breaking free of the GC garage a glint of silver caught his attention.

_Crazy Kid._

* * *

The air tousled Hope's hair as fell through the sky with an Aero spell at the tip of his fingers. However, before he could finish his spell something hit his side catching him from his fall. He blinked his eyes from the impact and noticing instead of falling he was flying. A tight pressure was felt at Hope's abdomen. For a moment he struggled under it thinking that he was caught by a GC Soldier. But the grip tightened around him nearly crushing several ribs.

"Don't struggle or you'll fall." Said a familiar voice.

"Snow?" questioned Hope. A chuckle answered his question.

"How could you not recognize, a hero?" said Snow as he slowly brought Hope to sit behind him. "You better hang on." The velocycle accelerated nearly knocking Hope off balance as he wrapped his arms around Snow's waist; hanging on for his life.

"What are you, a girl?" quipped Snow, "Don't hold on too tight."

"Then don't drive too fast!" retorted Hope. Taking a look back Snow saw silver hair flying in all directions and green eyes shut tight. "Kid this is nothing." Not so steadily Snow increased the speed, and the grip got tighter as complaints were hushed by the wind.

* * *

-GC: Building-

Lightning watched as the velocycle disappeared in the distance. She knew exactly where the driver was headed and for the first time she felt eager to get home. The soldiers shuffled behind her, bringing out those stuck under the rubble. She stayed there for a long minute watching the sun fall behind the crystal Cocoon.

"Lt. Farron, do we pursue?" called out soldier.

"It is almost night, we will pursuit tomorrow." replied Lightning not even turning around.

"Yes Ma'am." spoke the soldier as he saluted and left.

Staring down the horizon thoughts and emotions raged inside her. _Me and you are going to have a long talk after dinner Hope. _With that thought the woman turned her back to the sunset._  
_

* * *

Falling to the ground Hope never felt more relived to be back on Gran Pulse. A low laugh resounded near the torture machine that got him here. Hope shot a glare at Snow as he dismounted off the velocycle with a wide grin on his face. _Bastard, I'm never letting you drive anywhere again._

"What's wrong?" said Snow as he smiled down at his passenger as he got up from the ground. "Afraid of heights?" Hope sneered at the blonde.

"No just that I don't want to ride backseat on a vehicle that is designed for one person." Shot back the silver blonde. Snow just gave a small laugh. As his head cleared Hope noticed that they were on a drive way, multiple houses lined the street. Raising an eyebrow Hope tried to ask a question. "C'mon get inside Hope." spoke Snow as he opened the door to the house.

Walking into the house Hope observed his new surroundings. On the left was a dining room and on the right was the living room. Straight a head was a hallway, that no doubt lead to a kitchen and on the side of the hall was some stairs.

"Snow who's house is this?" questioned Hope, but the answer was in form he did not expect.

"Daddy!" a familiar child ran down the hall and tackled Snow in the shin. Bringing her up Snow took her in a fatherly embrace. "Snow you're h- , Wah?" Hope quickly turned his head to the hallway and saw a pink hair girl, that strongly resembled Lightning but held softer features.

"Serah, look who I've found!" bellowed Snow as he gestured to Hope. Serah just crossed her arms and eyed Hope. Suddenly a high shriek sounded off next to him.

"Magic man!" shouted Zessica ecstatically. Snow and Serah laughed while Hope turned his face to hide his flustered expression.

"Yes honey, it's magic man." said Serah. "He has the magic to make his clothes disappear."

A smile formed on the boy's face. "Sorry, but the GC took them." Apologized Hope with a grin on his face.

Serah smiled, "Mhmm, I can get you one of Snow's small shirts." Then turning towards Snow. "Dinner is ready, set another plate on the table." Hope looked at the giant who had a huge smile on his face that his daughter seemed to mimic. "So what's for dinner?"

** A/N Short and simple yeah? Well if you have any input and i mean ANY then you are welcome to PM me. Don't forget to review they keep me focused. Read Review Enjoy Rant Hate Flame Do Something...**

***My thoughts: Many people don't like the relationship between Hope and Lightning especially before the whole time shift in FFXIII-2. They are all like "there is a 7 year time difference" "They have more of a brother-sister relationship" etc… But I was watching Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (it was on tv so I kind of just watched it) and I remembered that Anakin was a lot younger than Padme (character wise, I may add). Though their relationship is not that good of example, becoming Darth Vader and all, it still shows that the age difference doesn't matter. Especially when they throw that argument out the window in the next installment; in both FFXIII-2 and Clone Wars. So basically what I am trying to say is that a HopexLightning relationship can happen. More so than others; more plausible, I dare say. (no offense to the FangxLight or LightxVanille or LightxSerah or Lightning and any other female character fans) Though I am sure that Square will keep Lightning as the untouchable goddess she is. More Fanfics for us...hate you SE.**


End file.
